


First Kiss

by OddlyBookish



Series: The Aaron/Neil Brotp [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: Andrew & Neil work on their group project as Aaron tries to understand Neil's friendship with Jean.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten & Jean Moreau, Neil Josten & Katelyn, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Aaron/Neil Brotp [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189144
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	First Kiss

Jean is sitting at lunch with Jeremy a week later when someone drops down at his side. He turns and raises a brow at the small blond, quickly noting it was Aaron and not Andrew due to the lack of black clothing and the slight bruise on the side of his jaw.

"Yes?"

"I care about him too asshole." Aaron snaps with a scowl. Jean raises a brow and turns his body to face Aaron noting how Jeremy was looking in between the two curiously.

"Andrew?" Jeremy asks in confusion, apparently not knowing that his classmate had a twin.

"Wrong twin." Aaron states eyes still on Jean.

"And I care about his well being and have been there through my own share of panic attacks and bad days so fuck you for thinking you're the only one allowed to be there for him." Jean raises a brow at the blond's rant but lets him finish before sighing.

"I know, but you haven't been there since the beginning Aaron so you don't know everything, and I doubt he'd want to tell you all his truths when he's drugged and has no filter. I was protecting his secrets the way he protects mine." Aaron looks conflicted and Jean takes the time to turn towards Jeremy who was typing on his phone politely, obviously trying not to listen to the private conversation.

"You free for dinner?" Jean asks causing baby blue eyes to snap back his way.

"Uh huh, Lila and Sara are busy tonight anyway." He states with a smile.

"Pick you up after class?" Jeans asks him. Jeremy nods, smile still on his face as he grabs his bag and stands up leaning forward quickly to kiss Jean firmly before walking away.

"Does Neil know you're with someone else?" Aaron asks curiously.

"Contrary to popular belief Neil and I are no longer together and haven't been for years, but yes he knows and quite likes Jeremy." Aaron stays quiet causing Jean to roll his eyes.

"I'm his friend Aaron, just like you."

"I never slept with him."

"Jesus, just because we used to sleep together doesn't mean there's anything there now."

"But he's demi."

"Neil's sexuality has nothing to do with our friendship." Jean states with a frown, before Aaron can say anything his girlfriend sits next to him with a bright smile.

"Jean! How are you?" She asks in French ignoring her boyfriends scowl.

"Your boyfriends a dumb ass." Jean tells her honestly still in French so the blond wouldn't hear. Katelyn laughs brightly despite the fact and shrugs with a grin.

"It runs in the family." She states in English and Jean can't help to agree with the way Andrew had been hanging around Neil so much recently.

"Must be contagious because Neil also fall's into the category." He tells her. Aaron looks in between the two in confusion but Jean figures their conversation is finished for the time being.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to head to the library." He tells the two as he stands up and walks away wondering if the conversation got through to Aaron at all.

Neil is sitting on the couch waiting for Andrew to arrive.

They only had a few more days to finish they're paired assignment and Neil's drugged night had only pushed them back.

Neil's scratching Quarter's back as he watched daytime TV, keeping his eyes on his phone to make sure he didn't leave the chocolate chip cookies baking for too long.

When the doorbell rings Neil picks up Quarter to make sure he doesn't dart out of the apartment again and heads to open it, stepping aside to let the blonde in as his phone alarm goes off.

"You can sit at the table." Neil states as he closes the door and sets Quarter down. He heads to the kitchen and watches as his cat darts towards Andrew, possibly mistaking him for his twin brother. Andrew doesn't seem to mind, steps carefully towards the table while Quarter weaves himself through his feet.

Neil sets the cookies on a cooling rack quickly before heading towards Andrew, already having set out his things earlier.

"We need five more slides and another two paragraphs for the paper, plus the reference sheet." He reminds the blond who nods.

"I'll start the slides." Andrew states earning him a nod. They stay silent for some time until Neil's phone vibrates from his side. He glances at the phone and laughs slightly at Jean's message.

"Something funny?"

"Apparently your brother cornered Jean at lunch."

"Did he get punched again?"

"Ah, I was hoping Aaron wasn't dumb enough to walk into a wall."

"Oh no he is, that front tooth isn't as real as it looks." Neil laughs and watches the corners of Andrew's lips quirk up.

"I made cookies, they should be all cooled by now."

"Nervous Hatford?"

"Around you? Never." Andrew rolls his eyes but his lips still quirk up as Neil stands and heads to grab the cookies from the kitchen.

Neil notices the way Andrew's eyes follow him as he walks towards the kitchen, can feel his eyes on Neil as he places the warm cookies on a larger plate. Andrew reaches for one instantly and Neil finds himself smiling at the sight before taking his seat.

Andrew watches Neil intently, noticing the way Neil's brows furrow and the frustrated little noise he makes when they do. Neil bites his lip and Andrew has to force his eyes back on to his work, trying hard to keep focused on the screen in front of him instead of the way Neil chews on his bottom lip.

"You know that's distracting right?" Neil asks suddenly before glancing over at Andrew.

"What is?"

"You watching me." Andrew stays silent while Neil looks him over.

"Hard to look away." Andrew states causing Neil to meet his eyes, not expecting that bit of information.

"I thought you hated me." Neil mutters lowly causing Andrew to shrug and sit straight.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't blow you." Neil's mind goes blank and for a few seconds as he watches Andrew while Andrew watches him. Neil sucks in a breath and stands up, moving towards Andrew and raising a brow while he looks down at him.

"I want to kiss you." He states firmly, eyes snapping down to Andrew's lips.

"I won't be someone you kiss for fun Neil." Andrew tells him.

"Is that a no?" Andrew frown but reaches a hand out to grab the front on Neil's shirt, pulling him down into a firm kiss. Neil hasn't kissed a bunch of people, but he thinks this might be one of the better ones. Andrew kisses him like it's the last thing he might do and would die happily if it is.

Neil had noticed Andrew watching him for a while now, after Jean had pointed it out Neil was able to easily see the way the blond would watch him or gravitate towards him. At first he had thought he was paranoid, that he was reading into things too much but then he noticied just how much Andrew would sneak glances or hang out with Aaron and Neil when not necessary.

Andrew pulls away first and Neil lets out a low noise of disagreement when he does.

"This isn't some mental breakdown or false sense of repayment right?" Andrew asks as he looks Neil in the eye. Neil shakes his head quickly causing Andrew's lip to quirk as he pulls Neil forward once more until he falls into his lap.

"Good." He mutters before connecting their lips once more. They kiss until they have to pull back to breath, Neil flushed all over with a dazed look in his eyes.

"How are those slides coming?" Neil asks before he turns to head back to his chair.

"Asshole." Andrew mutters softly causing Neil to smile. They continue to work only stopping when someone knocks on the door. Neil sighs and stands figuring it's Jean who forgot his keys again but stopping when he spots Aaron on the other side of the door.

Aaron hadn't been around much since the day after the Columbia incident, Neil had seen a lot more of Andrew then he had of Aaron so seeing his friend at his door was a bit of a shock. Aaron smiles slightly but his brows quickly raise when he spots his twin.

"Andrew?"

"Aaron." Aaron glances back at Neil before shaking his head and sighing.

"We should talk." He states.

"That sounds dramatic." Andrew mutters causing Aaron to frown and glance at his brother.

"What are you even doing here?" He asks in annoyance.

"Project." 

"Can we talk?" Aaron asks motioning outside. Neil nods, grabs Jean's discarded jacket ignoring Andrew's frown and joins Aaron.

"Don't feed Quarter any cookies." He tells Andrew who was busy munching on a cookie while Quarter watched him with big eyes. He closes the door before Andrew can answer and follows Aaron down the stairs and to the parking lot.

"You okay?" Neil asks when they stop walking.

"Are you? Are we okay?" Aaron asks with a raised brow. Neil frowns sticking his hands in his pockets as he glances at Aaron in confusion.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Columbia for one reason, I've also been pretty shitty since Jean came around." Aaron mumbles. Neil nods, not disagreeing but simply shrugs.

"It's alright, not like you spiked my drink, plus Jean sorta explained why you might be upset about him being here." Neil tells Aaron who frowns.

"It's hard alright? I get that he's your best friend and you guys have some history but I care too, we care too, it's shitty of him to just kick us out like that." Aaron states.

"He's protective, plus you would of hated seeing me like that. I'm not the best to be around coming off drugs, too loose lipped." 

"Shitty mom." 

"Shitty mom."

"I know you might not like Jean but he's Jean, he's literally the only person I trust wholeheartedly and I want you two to at least be civil." Neil tells his friend who frowns.

"He doesn't even try to be nice, he's a French asshole." It's Neil turn to frown and Aaron realizes he messed up with the last part.

"He does though, trust me if he wanted to actually be an asshole things would be very different." Neil tells him. Aaron sighs and glances off to the side, spotting Jean at the building door glancing their way curiously. He was too far off to hear anything but the look he was giving the two was enough to piss Aaron off.

"That doesn't seem like someone who's just a friend Neil." He says lowly, glancing at Jean, Neil follows his gaze and sighs.

"Aaron-" Neil mutters as he tries to pull him back while Aaron tries to walk away. Aaron rips his arm from Neil's grip a bit too roughly causing him to stumble slightly.

"Shit." He curses before he feels someone push him back roughly. Jean stands in front of Neil like a shield causing Neil to sigh while Aaron meets his eyes from in front of him.

"Call me when you decide you want to talk." Aaron snaps before he walks away angrily. Neil sighs watching him go before pulling on Jean's jacket.

"Let's go, I'll call him when he cools off." Neil mutters despite the hallow feeling in his chest, knowing that things had changed and hoping they could go back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I would've put all of these into one fic instead of a series but alas here we are. How did you guys like it? Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
